What We Lost
by Kaplan Au
Summary: Aya sacrificed herself to save the Green Lantern Corps from her uncontrolled Manhunters. Razer knew she didn't just die. Wally sacrificed himself to save the planet. According to the Scarab, he ceased. That doesn't necessarily mean death. Where did they go?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or Green Lantern: The Animated Series**

**As for the season finales to both series... they were not okay. Hopefully this will make it better for some people.**

* * *

He tried.

He really did.

He went as fast as he could, then went faster, pushing far past his limits.

Every few seconds, a painful blast of energy shot through him, but he ignored it.

He just had to go faster, but he couldn't.

He knew that he couldn't go fast enough.

The energy was channeling through him, and he could feel his body start to fade as he pushed harder.

He needed to go faster, but it wouldn't help him.

He knew he had one chance.

He could stop running and get away, leaving his uncle and cousin to close it.

But they couldn't do it without him.

He had to keep running.

It was the only way to save everyone.

It was the only way to save Artemis.

He could feel himself fading as another bolt shot through him.

He ignored the pain, knowing he had only seconds left.

His uncle passed him again, radiating fear.

"Artemis will never forgive me for this," he announced with finality. "Just tell her…"

I love her.

He didn't even need to say the words.

His eyes took one last look at the blurred world around him. Then another bolt coursed through his disappearing body.

His last thought;

I love you, Artemis.

He faded quickly, never slowing down.

* * *

His head throbbed and his body ached from the energy that he had been blasted with.

He remembered exactly what had happened.

He remembered how he had faded and disappeared into the endless whiteness that now surrounded him.

He remembered how he had finally slowed down and finally stopped.

He looked around, seeing nothing but empty white light.

He took a deep breath.

Then he screamed.

He screamed with all his might, pouring out his emotions.

He screamed for the pain that he had brought on his friends.

He screamed for the family that he had left alone.

He screamed for himself and his ultimate sacrifice.

His knees gave out and he collapsed, screaming still.

He screamed for the love of his life, that he had just lost.

He screamed for the kisses they would never share, the memories they would never make, and for the time that they had lost.

His scream finally dissolved and he cried.

He sobbed for Artemis.

In his mind's eye, he saw her face, surrounded by Antarctica's ice.

He saw the horror twist across her face and the pain that followed.

He saw her tears fall, and he cried with her, because they would never be together again.

Not even in death.

His tears slowed.

He had no idea where he was.

He had no idea what had happened.

But he did know one thing.

Whatever happened to him, he didn't die.

He was just trapped in some unknown place, with no idea how to get back.

He stood, every molecule of his being ringing with purpose.

He would find a way out of here.

He would get back to Artemis.

He started to run, picking up speed with every second.

There were no obstacles.

There was nothing that could get in his way.

He could just run across the empty plain.

He lost track of time and direction.

He ran for what felt like hours and kept going.

He felt no hunger or exhaustion, and barely felt the need to even breathe.

His feet were blurs as he sped across the emptiness.

He wasn't really alive here.

He was just existing.

He was all alone and there was no way out.

There was nothing else in sight.

His feet skidded as he tried to stop himself.

He crashed to the ground, tumbling and rolling, not stopping in time to send the green thing to the ground with him.

He was dazed, lying on the ground.

A voice called down, "Are you alright?"

His vision cleared slowly, and he saw what he assumed to be a hand in front of him.

He grabbed it and was pulled to his feet by the speaker.

The world, or whatever this was, came into focus and he saw a green and white android standing before him.

"I'm fine. Thanks."

He ran his eyes down the robot's body and noticed the curves immediately.

It was definitely a female, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

Artemis was the only…

He bit his lip as tears welled up in his eyes.

He couldn't think about her now.

"Who are you? How did you get here?"

The voice was definitely female, and it sounded distinctly, sad, for a robot.

He introduced himself.

"I'm Wally. I have no idea how I got here, or where here even is."

Then he demanded, "What is this place? Who are you?"

"My name is Aya. I found myself in this place after I was affected by the virus meant to deactivate my systems. I have been wandering ever since. I do not know anything more about it."

"Do you know how to get out?"

Aya shook her head.

"Negative."

He sat on the ground in defeat.

"Then we're trapped here."

The robot sat with him.

"Yes."

He couldn't stop himself.

Everything hit him again, and he suddenly couldn't think about anything other than Artemis.

And that he would never get back to her.

He let out a cry and again began to sob.

Aya took his hand in hers.

Her question surprised him.

"Who is it?"

He looked at her in confusion.

She clarified for him.

"Who did you leave behind?"

He was stunned.

He knew that robots are not capable of emotion.

He knew that they can never understand pain, yet this one had so much sadness and empathy in her voice that he told her anyways.

He told her about the invasion, the bombs that were stopped, and the one they didn't know about.

He told her about his sacrifice and how he gave up everything for her.

He gave up everything for Artemis.

When he finished, she met his tear-filled gaze.

"I understand. I know what it is like to sacrifice everything for love."

She told him her story.

She explained about her origins as an AI, but how she was capable of real emotion.

She told him about her adventures with the Green Lanterns, and how she found love, only to have her heart broken time and time again.

She told him how she had given up on love and went crazy with power, trying to destroy everything.

She told him how her story ended, how she finally sacrificed herself for everyone's sake by sending out a virus that would destroy all traces of her former evil…

And her present consciousness.

She was a hero, just as he was.

She was every bit as alive as he was.

She understood the pain he went through, because she had felt the same things.

And now, they were trapped together, in a never-ending realm of whiteness.

"So what now?"

He asked bitterly.

"What can we do?"

She thought for a moment, then answered calmly.

"Razor will find me. I can feel him. I can feel that he is searching for me. I can feel that he knows I am alive. He will come for me."

He considered her words, then smiled.

"You're right. My friends will never stop looking for me. They will find us."

She smiled with him.

"Yes. We will be reunited with our loved ones."

They sat there for a few moments.

Then he stood and offered her his hand.

"Let's go find a way out of this place."

* * *

**I love these characters so much. I love these shows just as much. I cannot deal with the fact that they are now over.**

**This cannot be happening.**

**Anyways...**

**Please Review!**

**Thank you!**


End file.
